Mega Man X and Vocaloid: Twisted Destiny
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: X, Axl, Zero, and Vile are tasked with stopping Sigma, who left X's world to go to this new one shrouded in mystery. Likewise, Miku, Len, Rin, and the other Vocaloids wonder what is happening as these people arrive from a different world. Yes, I was bored when I wrote this, but people seem to like it, so I'll keep writing anyway :). Rated T just in case.
1. The Mission Looms Ahead

Mega Man X/Vocaloid: Twisted Destiny

A Mega Man X and Vocaloid crossover by MenacingRelic98

_**Chapter 1: The Mission Looms Ahead**_

X woke up from his sleep. He felt like crap, but this was an important mission. Sigma had escaped with several other mavericks to another planet. Not only were Sigma and the mavericks to be caught, but the planet was to be aware of the good guys and the bad guys. The Maverick Hunters knew nothing about this planet other than that it contained life. Of course, this was a huge discovery in the scientific field, but that was irrelevant to X. X got on his armor and headed down from his quarters in the Maverick Hunter base to the mess hall.

After breakfast, X proceeded to the newly developed rocket ship that he was going to use. It came equipped with a cage on the inside for the criminals, sleeping quarters, and eating quarters, as well as the command center of the ship. X looked to see Axl and Zero. They were also assigned to the mission. "Hey guys." X said to Axl and Zero.

"Hello X. You ready?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I…" X tried to say before he was cut off by a commander.

"Hunters, I have an announcement to make. There will be one more person accompanying you on your trip, and you're not going to like him." The commander said.

"Alright, who?" Axl asked. The heroes watch as Vile is brought in some kind of special wristbands.

"Vile will be on the mission, but don't worry; if he tries to hurt you, you can temporarily paralyze him by saying 'zap'." The commander said.

"I don't like it. What if he tries to kill us in our sleep?" Zero asked.

"See his neckband? All of you will get similar ones. If any one of you kills the other, then the culprit will die." The commander said.

"Sounds good to me." X said.

The hunters said their goodbyes as they were given the neckbands. Vile remained silent as he got on the ship. The rest of the team took their places. The ship revved up and took off.

During the flight, X, Axl, and Zero took guesses as to what kind of intelligent life lived on this planet. "Bet you fifty bucks that they are human." Vile said suddenly.

"Alright, I accept your bet." X replied.

"I think I will too." Zero replied.

"I doubt that they are human. Count me in!" said Axl.

"OK then, looks like I'm going to win one hundred fifty dollars." Vile said in an amused tone.

The team stayed in the ship for about thirty four hours. Then suddenly, Zero sees the planet out in the distance. Axl cheers, X prepares his buster, and Zero and Vile check and see what the inhabitants are. "Damn it!" yelled Zero.

"Ha! Fifty bucks from each of you. Now." Vile snickered. The other three reluctantly all gave Vile fifty dollars. Then, the team lands in the forest.


	2. Reploids Meet Vocaloids

_**Chapter 2: Reploids Meet Vocaloids**_

From the roof of Vocaloid Inc., the tallest building in the city nearest to the landing site of X and friends, Len and Rin see a spaceship of some kind land in the forest. "What was that?" Rin asked.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out!" Len replied, determination in his voice.

"Can I come with?" Rin asked.

"I don't know Rin, it could be dangerous." Len responded.

"Come on! Please?" Rin begged.

"Fine!" Len said. The two Vocaloids take an elevator to the garage. Once there, they get on their motorbikes and head off into the forest. They take a secret back route, as they did not want to go through the city. They were celebrities, and would be stopped by the paparazzi for sure.

The trip to the alien spaceship does not take long, and the duo is surprised to see that these "aliens" look just like humans. However, Len had a feeling that there was more to them than met the eye. "Rin?" Len whispered.

"Yes?" Rin whispered back.

"Stay in these bushes. I'll try to communicate with these aliens."

"Be safe." Rin replied. Len then leaves his hiding spot. X is the first to notice him, and is quickly followed by the others. "Hello? Do you speak English or Japanese…?" Len asked.

"Yeah, actually. We can speak English." X replied.

"Let me introduce myself and my friends; I'm Zero, this is X, this is Axl, and this is Vile." Zero said to Len.

"I'm Len. I'm also here with my sister, Rin." Len replied. After that, Rin popped out of the bushes.

"So…what are you, exactly?" Vile asked.

"Well, the planet is mostly populated by humans, but I am a Vocaloid. That stands for 'vocal android'. Basically, we are androids that sing. What about you?" Len asked.

"We are androids as well, but our planet has many humans. We are Reploids to be more precise. 'Replicated androids'." Axl replied cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you." Len said. "Do you want to come to my house?"

"Sure." X replied. The heroes followed Len and Rin back to their place.

After they arrive, Len and Rin introduce them to the other Vocaloids. "Hello, I'm Miku. Nice to meet you!" Miku said.

"My name is Luka." Luka said.

"I'm Kaito." said Kaito.

"The name's Meiko." Meiko said.

"Gakupo is my name." said Gakupo.

"I'm Teto, and I'm the coolest person here!" said Teto with a smile.

"I'm Gumi!" Gumi said. X, Axl, Zero, and Vile greeted them. "So, if you are aliens, and you don't want to invade, why are you here?" Miku asked.

"Well, we are here because we are law enforcement officers, and some criminals escaped to this planet. We came here to defeat them and bring them back to a prison cell on our home." X explained. Almost as if it was triggered by X saying that, the ground began to rumble. X looked outside to see none other than Storm Eagle, who was using wind powers to destroy the foundation of the Vocaloid Inc. Building. "Maverick!" yelled Zero.

"What's going on?" Rin asked, worried.

"Nothing the four of us cannot handle." Vile replied. After that, the team jumped out the window, making sure they didn't die from the fall using jet boosters in their shoes. "Storm Eagle, prepare to fall again!" X shouted. Storm Eagle turns to face the team. A battle ensues.


	3. Project Enslavement

_**Chapter 3: Project Enslavement**_

Storm Eagle turns to face his opponents. "Bah! I did not expect you to be here! I will break all four of you!" Storm Eagle squawked. He fired multiple gusts of razor-sharp winds at X and company, who skillfully dodged all the attacks. Axl moved in first, transforming into a giant monster and stomping Storm Eagle. Zero was next to attack with several brutal slashes of his Saber. X followed up with a long range, fully charged energy blast, and finally Vile struck down the opponent with a grenade. "Grrr….I was the first you fought….but I will not be the last! Sigma has a plan to control the world within a month, and you will not be able to stop it!" Storm Eagle spat out before collapsing.

"Should we be worried?" Axl asked to his allies.

"If I know Sigma's plans like I think I do, then yes, this time you should be very afraid." Vile replied.

"What plan is this? Bring back all the lame villains?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"No. First, he will murder people of great popularity in the starting region to show his power. Next, he will hold the leader of that region captive and demand weapons, while in truth he is simply moving an army of mavericks—probably on standby in outer space—to take the city with the most military significance. After that, simply conquer the rest of the region, rinse, and repeat with other regions. Also, a super weapon of some kind is used. The super weapon is Project Doomsday, the assault is Project Enslavement." Vile explained.

"Yikes! That doesn't sound fun." Axl replied.

"We will deal with it once we locate Sigma. For now, mission accomplished." X said.

X and company return to the Vocaloid building to tell the Vocaloids that the danger has passed.

"I'm glad to hear it! I was so frightened!" Rin said shakily.

"Oh quit whining! It was awesome!" Teto replied.

"I like Teto's attitude." Axl whispered to Zero.

"Anyway, we have to ask; who are the most popular celebrities in this region?" Vile asked.

"We are among the top ten, and we could list the others for you. Why?" Miku asked back.

Vile tells the Vocaloids all about Project Enslavement, and how he predicted that the Vocaloids were the famous people Sigma was targeting.

"You might be right, Vile. But how do we know you aren't lying?" X prosecuted.

All the Vocaloids stopped talking, and even Vile had to stop for a moment. He had almost forgotten that he was still a criminal.

"I no longer serve Sigma and no longer wish to. Therefore, I would have nothing to gain by throwing you off." Vile replied.

"Why would he do that in the first place? And what is this about serving Sigma?" Kaito asked.

"Vile is a criminal who is working to get out of jail early by helping with this interplanetary mission. We actually have him under special restraints so that he cannot hurt anyone we don't want him to." Zero explained.

The Vocaloids were shocked. Vile had seemed as friendly and nice as any of the other Reploids. They had not expected him to be a criminal.

"In any case, I agree with Vile on this one. Why else would Storm Eagle attack here?" Axl pointed out.

"I also agree." Zero said.

"Fine, but if he's lying, then I swear I will cause him some massive pain!" X said.

"Well, judging by the way all of you are looking at me, any credibility I had with you just died. I apologize. However, I have one request, and I speak for all of my crew when I ask this." Vile said just as calmly as he had said anything else.

"What would that be?" Len asked.

"May we be allowed to protect the Vocaloids?" Vile asked.

"I guess so…." Miku answered.

"Then it's settled." Axl said.

Meanwhile, back in Sigma's base, a Maverick soldier tells Sigma that Storm Eagle has gone offline.

"The blasted Maverick Hunters must have followed me here!" Sigma yelled.

"I am sorry, sir." The soldier replied.

"No need to be sorry. I'll just send someone more…_capable_…to destroy them!" Sigma said.

A door opens, revealing a clone of Zero.

"Black Zero, awaken and destroy the hunters!"

The dark clone opens his eyes….


	4. The Bombs Bursting In Air

_**Chapter 4: The Bombs Bursting In Air**_

Black Zero dons sinister black armor, and then says, "I will require some cannon fodder."

"Very well. You shall take with you five soldiers. Once you mission is finished, report back, and remember that even if you cannot proceed with Project Enslavement, you MUST destroy the hunters." Sigma replied.

Black Zero nods, then proceeds to the exit. Once he leaves Sigma's base, he meets with his soldiers. "Alright, here's the plan: I have some schematics for the building. There are four supports. You sneak in and plant these thermo bombs on the supports, while I distract the hunters." Black Zero said.

"As you command." the soldier said emotionlessly.

Back at what X and company are starting to think of as a new HQ, Vile is angry with X. He did not want the vocaloids to know about his past. "Why did you do that?" Vile asked.

"I did it because, unlike you, I have the decency to tell them that we have a potential traitor in our midst." X replied, condescension in his tone.

"The only one I was thinking of ever betraying was you! YOU are the one who made me who I am, who made me this…CRMINAL! Axl, I barely even know, and Zero is just another hunter, why would I care, but you destroyed any respect I had back on our world. It seems you are destined to do the same thing here!" Vile boomed.

"It's true; the criminally insane make up their own stories." X said.

X then left the room, leaving Vile alone. Vile knew his story. He became a criminal because the maverick hunters took any credit that belonged to him and gave it to X, so he became destructive in an attempt to gain notice. He knew he couldn't blame X entirely, but he still felt a great deal of hate for X. He was driven to evil, fixated on his anger toward X. Part of him wished for X's death even still. However, the other part wished to undo what has been done. Vile saw this mission, on a new world, where he knew he would be a hero, and so he signed up. It was a chance at redemption and at very least he would get some years shaved of his sentence. While Vile was thinking all this over in his head, Len and Rin walk in.

"That was harsh. I'm sorry." Len said.

"I am the one who should be sorry, because obviously you had to hear that." Vile replied.

"Well we want you to know that we don't care about your past. We believe people change. Well, except Kaito. He thinks people are like classic ice cream flavors, but you'll earn his trust. Believe me, it's not hard; just buy him some watermelon ice cream!" Rin said with a smile.

"…Thank you." Vile said.

"You're welcome!" Len and Rin replied. The three then leave the room and continue to talk.

Meanwhile, Black Zero and his squad had arrived at the building. They all enter the building, killing any security they find. His squad plants the bombs. They set a timer. Only five minutes are on the clock.

Black Zero went upstairs and found Miku. "Hey Zero. What's with the black armor?" Miku asked. Black Zero unsheathed his sword, and was about to strike Miku down when the real Zero blocks his sword.

"Maverick! Prepare to fall!" Zero shouted.

"No. Prepare for this building to fall." Black Zero replied.

"What did you…?" Zero tried to ask, but was cut off by the sound of explosions. After that, the whole building began to crumble.

"Oh crap!" Zero yelled. Zero grabbed Miku princess style and ran to warn the other vocaloids.

Meanwhile, Vile grabs Len and Rin and jumps out the window, using rockets in his shoes to slow his descent.

Finally, X and Axl try to save the other vocaloids. Axl transforms into a dragon and carries Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and Meiko, while X carries Gumi and Teto just uses her wings.

They all try to escape the madness….


End file.
